1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge mechanism and a clamshell device having the same; more particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge mechanism with a smaller volume and capable of achieving automatic engaging effect, and a clamshell device having the hinge mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
For modern mechanism devices, clamshell devices have been frequently used in daily lives. A first cover and a second cover of the clamshell device are mutually connected via a hinge structure, such that the first cover and the second cover can rotate relative to each other. The purpose of utilizing the hinge structure of the clamshell device to generate a torque can usually be achieved by means of a washer type structure or a double-pack type structure.
First, please refer to FIG. 1A, which illustrates a structure diagram of a conventional washer type hinge mechanism in the prior art.
The conventional washer type hinge mechanism 80 comprises a first component 81, a second component 82 and stack washers 83. The first component 81 and the second component 82 are pivoted to each other, and a friction force can be generated via the stack washers 83, wherein the friction force is the torque that a user needs to apply while opening or closing the clamshell device. In the prior art, in order to achieve the effect that the first cover and the second cover are engaged with each other at a specific position, the first component 81 and the second component 82 respectively have a first concave-convex wheel 811 and a second concave-convex wheel 821. When the first component 81 and the second component 82 relatively rotate to a specific angle (such as when the clamshell device are completely closed), position-limiting effect can be achieved by means of engaging the first concave-convex wheel 811 with the second concave-convex wheel 821.
Because the stack washers 83, the first concave-convex wheel 811 and the second concave-convex wheel 821 are all in specific volumes, the conventional washer type hinge mechanism 80 has a bigger size. As the clamshell device is getting smaller and compact in size, utilizing the washer type hinge mechanism 80 may limit the structure design.
Then, please refer to FIG. 1B, which illustrates a structure diagram of a conventional double-pack type hinge mechanism in the prior art.
The double-pack type hinge mechanism 90 comprises a first component 91 and a second component 92. Partial structure of the first component 91 is bent to form a sleeve 911, and is sleeved onto a main body 921 of the second component 92, such that the first component 91 and the second component 92 can rotate relative to each other. When the first component 91 is rotating with respect to the second component 92, a friction force can be generated through the contact between the inner surface of the sleeve 911 and the outer surface of the main body 921, wherein the friction force can be converted to the torque required by the double-pack type hinge mechanism 90.
Although the volume of the double-pack type hinge mechanism 90 can be designed smaller than the volume of the aforementioned washer type hinge mechanism 80, the first component 91 and the second component 92 of the conventional double-pack type hinge mechanism 90 cannot achieve position-limiting effect at a specific position.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a hinge mechanism with a smaller volume and capable of achieving position-limiting effect at a specific position, and a clamshell device having the hinge mechanism to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.